five_nights_at_eeries_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Telsa The Angler Fish
Telsa The Angler Fish is a Angler Fish Animatronic, She is Female Her Face is Smoother and Her Teeth are Less-Sharp. Her Eyes are Light-Blue. Her Breast, Stomach, Front of Legs, Bottom of Arms are Light-Tain. She Wears a Black Bikini With Blue Lightning Decals on It and Black Shorts. She Has Smooth Scales and Glowing Blue Eyes and Teeth. Her Bust and Hips are Very Large. Withered Version: She is Missing Her Right Forearm and Right Hand. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Forearm, Left Thigh, Right Foot, and Right Lower-Leg. Her Left Upper-Arm, Left Foot, Left Lower-Leg, and a Little Bit of Her Mask Have Rips and Masks on Them. Her Voice-Box is Fuzzy. Her Bikini is Torn Toy Version: Her Breast and Shorts are Dark-Pink. Her Teeth are Not Sharp. Her Eyes are Glowing Dark-Blue. Her Bust and Hips are Larger. The Lightning Decals are Red. Her Scales are Smoother and Shiny. Her Muscles are Larger And She Has Dark-Pink Cheeks Phantom Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Arm and Left Hand. She Has a Rip on The Right Side of Her Mask. She Has a Large Hole on Her Stomach and Right Forearm. Her Lower Jaw is Broken and Hanging Down. Her Left Breast and Right Foot is Also Missing It's Suit. Her Eyes are Black With Red Pupils. She is Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton Nightmare Version: Her Bust and Hips are Larger and Her Bikini and Shorts are Smaller. She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Forearm and Left Lower-Leg. She Has 5 Rows of Razor-Sharp Bloody Teeth. Her Eyes are Glitchy. She Has Spikes on Her Elbows and Shoulders. She Has Rips and Loose Wires All Over Her Body Withered Toy Version: She is Missing The Suit on Both Feet, Left Hand and Right Arm Except Hand, Her Right Eye is Black With a Glowing Red Pupil. She Has Holes and Cracks All Over Her Body. She is a Little Rusty and Moldy Phantom Toy Version: She is Missing Her Left Arm. She is Also Missing The Suit on Right Foot, Waist, and Neck. She Has a Large Rip Across The Left Side of His Mask. She Has a Rip on Her Back and Torso. She is Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton Nightmare Toy Version: She is Splattered with Dry Blood, Her Left Arm and Right Foot is Missing It's Suit. She Has 4 Rows of Razor-Sharp Bloody Teeth. Her Bikini and Shorts are Slighty Torn. She Has a Rip on Her Stomach and Left Hand Fredbear Version: She is Torn Up and Broken. She Was Kept In The Backroom and Only Attacked at Night. She is Missing Her Right Arm and Right Leg Below The Thigh. Her Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil. She Has a Rip on The Right Side of Her Mask, Revealing Wiring. Her Bikini and Shorts are Torn. It Might Be Revealed In Her Backstory Why She is Broken